


I'll Melt With You

by fairy911911



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy911911/pseuds/fairy911911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So are you going to ask him out yet,” she inquired between bites.</p><p>Dean sputtered, frozen in the doorway. She had to be talking about Cas, but it was impossible. Sure, he had talked about elevator experience and Cas, but never once vocally expressed interest in the man. “What are you talking about,” he asked, his words dripping with annoyance.</p><p>“You know, Cas: the guy you've been crushing on since the incident.” Dean opened his mouth to retaliate, but Charlie shushed him with a wave of her hand. “Dean, I know you. Better than yourself, probably. You have been weird for two weeks: getting really distracted, not eating as much, always searching for someone in the hall.” She listed the points off on her fingers. “I could go on. Anyways, this all started the Monday after the incident, it’s obviously connected. You like him and it’s showing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Melt With You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15: Office Romance
> 
> THIS IS A SEQUEL! PLEASE READ "I'LL STOP THE WORLD" FIRST FOR THIS TO MAKE ANY SENSE!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1757033
> 
> I don't own supernatural or the characters, only the words.

Try as Dean might, he couldn’t get Castiel out of his head. He thought that maybe after two weeks he would be over the intense eyes and calming presence. But here he was, day dreaming about the man during what he was told was an important meeting. He just couldn’t stop imagining those soft lips on his, gently moving, tongue swiping against his own, asking permission to open up and-”

“Winchester!”

Dean snapped out of it to see Zachariah glaring at him. Shit. “Do you wish to join us mentally?”

He plastered on his best smile. “I’m here,” he said through gritted teeth. “I apologize. I just... slipped away for a moment. Won’t happen again.”

Zachariah glared at him, but none the less turned to the rest of the group and continued on. Dean tried to pay attention, but dreaming of Cas was so much more enjoyable. And luckily this time he didn’t get caught.

As soon as the meeting was completed, Dean rushed out of the cramped conference space and made a beeline for his office. It was the only place he felt relaxed in, what with his Star Trek posters and comic books hidden on the bookshelf for midday readings. The only space he could call his own. Well, at least until Charlie invades it, like today. She was his best friend - they had bonded when his computer had froze and she was the only one in the building with the skills to fix it - and was the only person he wouldn’t kick out of his office. Today the fiery redhead had her feet kicked up on his desk was chowing down on her bagel.

“So are you going to ask him out yet,” she inquired between bites.

Dean sputtered, frozen in the doorway. She had to be talking about Cas, but it was impossible. Sure, he had talked about elevator experience and Cas, but never once vocally expressed interest in the man. “What are you talking about,” he asked, his words dripping with annoyance.

“You know, Cas: the guy you've been crushing on since _the incident_.” Dean opened his mouth to retaliate, but Charlie shushed him with a wave of her hand. “Dean, I know you. Better than yourself, probably. You have been weird for two weeks: getting really distracted, not eating as much, always searching for someone in the hall.” She listed the points off on her fingers. “I could go on. Anyways, this all started the Monday after _the incident_ , it’s obviously connected. You like him and it’s showing.”

Dean was ready to pull out his long-time life motto: deny everything, but stopped himself and sighed. What was the point? “I don’t know what to do. I can’t stop thinking about him.” He shrugged off his suit jacket and plopped down the chair opposite Charlie.

Charlie just shot him an amused smile. “How about you try asking him out?”

“He hasn't spoken to me,” Dean exclaimed. It was sad, but true. Neither had truly communicated besides the occasion ‘Hi’ exchanged while moving around the floor. The one time Dean tried to corner Cas, the man practically sprinted away. No, he was blown off. And all because Dean acted like an idiot on the fucking elevator. “The sad thing is I don’t blame him. God, Charlie, I’m so embarrassed.”

“Don’t you think he might be embarrassed as well?” she proposed. Dean sat up and blinked. He hadn’t really considered that.

“What?”

“Well, the guy did wake up clinging to you. That is something a normal person would be ashamed of.” She gave him a knowing smile. “Dude, he probably thinks you’re mad at him and wants to keep his distance as not to anger you.”

He gaped and furrowed his brow. “That doesn't make any sense.”

She shrugged. “Love will make you do stupid things.” Dean had to double take, because _what_? Cas couldn’t be in love with him. Could he? He turned to ask Charlie, but she was already standing up, ready to leave. “Gotta go. My lunch break is over. Nice talking to you Dean.” She walked right up to him and put a comforting hand on his arm. “And please, don’t sit around and pine for him. Get off your ass and take control of your life for once.” She gave a small wave and sauntered out of his office.

Dean was still stunned into silence. What the hell just happened? Was Charlie right about Cas? He didn’t think so. The man had seemed so calm and self-assured; why would he chicken out now? But an embarrassingly large part of him hoped she was right, that he really was just too shy to ask him out.

He went over to his desk, lounging on his well-worn office chair. He absent-mindedly picked up his Rubik’s Cube and twirled it in his hands. Maybe he had to be one the one to make the first move. Usually that didn’t bother him, but now, now he was too concerned with the consequences. The thought of rejection festered deep inside him. Was that worth it?

He sat straight up, wiping his mind of the doubt. Of course it was. He was Dean Fucking Winchester, and he wasn’t going to turn into a shriveling baby just because he could be turned down. He promised himself that the next time he saw Cas he was going to ask the man out.

However, just because he made himself do this didn’t mean he couldn’t bend the variables to fit his cowardice. He stayed in his office the rest of the day and practically ran to the elevator to avoid meeting the man. It was a Friday so he didn’t come to the office for two days, instead choose to spend his time marathoning _Doctor Sexy MD_ and wallowing in his own self-pity. Come Monday he was ready to search Cas out, but the man wasn’t there. His secretary told him he was sick and wouldn’t be coming into the office today. She had asked if he wanted to leave a message. But he gave a sheepish no and sulked away. Tuesday he didn’t even want to try. His few seconds of bravery were depleted. He was ready to wave the white flag and surrender to the inevitable: he was never going to date Cas.

Charlie was hanging in his office that morning, having finished her own project and for once having nothing to do. Dean wasn’t so lucky and was busy trying to type out mundane letters and forms. Every so often he would look up to see his friend tossing one of his stress relievers in the air or glaring at him. The tension, combined with his now constant thoughts of Cas, was horribly distracting.

He pushed his keyboard to the side and studied Charlie. “What? he finally asked.

She continued playing with the toy, refusing to meet his gaze. “You haven’t asked him out yet.” It wasn’t a question.

“No, I haven’t,” he simply stated. He didn’t want to talk about this with her. Ever.

The two lapsed back into a tense silence.

“Dean-”

“Charlie. Drop it,” he snapped. He turned back to his computer. He refused to look at the hurt expression he knew was there.

The girl huffed and stood up. “Fine,” she replied as she made her way out. At the door she turned back to him. “Oh, and just so you know, someone left some pie in the fridge for whoever wants it. In case you wanted a slice.” Her words stung, because they were delivered not with spite, but disappointment.

Dean sat alone in his office. He tried to push forward, but after reading the same line of text for five minutes he realized he wasn’t doing himself any good. He pushed himself out of his desk and left. Maybe that pie would do him some good.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee and hot doughnuts called him into the break area. Rays of sunlight spread across the room, highlighting the pie left out on the table. The sugary apple filling glimmered as it melted down the side. Perfect. Dean grabbed the plate - it was a large slice, but screw it, he loved pie - when a familiar voice called behind him.

“Any chance I could have some of that?”

Dean jumped and came to face a pair of bright blue eyes. “Cas.”

“Hello Dean.”

The two eyeballed each other, mapping out the details of the other’s face. Dean was still mesmerized by the man’s good looks. Damn, he was so far gone.

It seemed like hours before Dean finally looked away with an awkward cough. “How’ya doin’, Cas?”

“Okay,” he stated. “More grunt work, more stupid assignments, you know.”

“Yeah...” Dean trailed off. His stomach was suddenly doing flips. Why was it so hard to converse with him? Why couldn’t he just ask Cas out like a normal person.

“May I have a slice of that?” Cas asked. Dean squinted in confusion until he realize Cas was referring to the third of a pie in his hand. He felt his face grow hot.

“Yeah, course,” he mumbled. Dean nervously searched the counter for a knife, painfully aware of Cas’s piercing gaze directed at him. He finally found a plastic one with a jagged, broken handle, but it would have to do. He cut the pie in half, plopped a slice on a nearby paper towel, and handed it to Cas with a half-audible “Here.”

Cas accepted it with a “Thank you,” but didn’t leave. His eyes bore into Dean’s, searching for something. Dean had an idea what it was, but was no longer sure he could get the words out. Cas let out a soft sigh and finally looked away. The man began to walk away.

Dean snapped out of it. He wasn’t going to let this moment pass him up. “Cas, wait,” he called out. He reached for the man’s arm to spin him around. “Would you,” he said slowly, trying to form his wish into an intelligible question, “possibly, like to go out, with me, tonight.”

Cas’s breath hitched, but the man didn’t move, frozen with excitement or shock Dean didn’t know. Did he read the signs wrong? Was Cas horrified at the proposal? God, he probably fucked up so badly-

“Of course,” Cas responded, a toothy smile breaking across his face. And Dean couldn’t help but to match it.

“So I’ll pick you up at your office?” he joked, and Cas let out a small laugh.

“Can’t wait,” he said. Cas arched up and placed a quick, firm kiss against Dean’s lips. Even the short kiss felt amazing. As he pulled away Cas whispered, “See you tonight.” He walked in the direction back to his office, pie in hand and smile plastered on his face.

Dean felt lightheaded; his whole body felt weightless. He might be in love. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Charlie leaning up against the wall, throwing him a thumbs up. On any other day he would kill her for meddling, but today all he could do was flash her an excited grin. He was too happy.


End file.
